


We have tonight

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Other, Pork Chops, wiener dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Have you ever been nervous? Like really nervous. Like you're going to explode into a million teeny tiny pieces, and every molecule in your body is going to vanish. Like-ok yeah, you get the point. Well, believe it or not, I was nervous like that once. No really!  Here I'll tell ya about it. It all started like this.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We have tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/gifts).



> Hey guys! I really hope you like my first attempt at miragehound fluff! For more silly antics and all that visit me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bamboozlingbritt Alright! on with the fic.

Elliott Witt was bustling around the kitchen. Tonight he had a very special guest attending at his upstairs apartment downtown.   
"Ok. Ah. Porkchops. Yes, the pork chops. The ol'Witt family recipe. Yes. They'll love Abuelita Witt's old pork chop recipe." He quickly grilled them up with a salad and herring. Have to have herring. 

Just as he set the plates on the table the doorbell rang. "OH SHIT." He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, unknowingly however his hands were covered in bbq sauce which now made his hair stand on end.   
Throwing off his apron, which said 'Hottest thing in the kitchen', he threw open the door. Standing there was a tall, broad person, long blond hair had a tight braid woven in the side. Big round sunglasses and a crop top covered their rippling muscles thus hiding their normal persona. 

"Hallo-ah-you have a bit of...." they giggled. "Your hair" Elliott reaching a hand up feeling, "I know it's pretty awesome but-oh, God." That's when he felt the spikes. "I uh, why don't you come on in and I'll ah fix myself up?"

They laughed again but this time stepped into the apartment looking around. "You bought new pillows." They ran a hand over the silk accessory. "Silk? Mmm, I've always enjoyed silk bedding." Had Elliott taken the time to listen to their tone he would have known the flirtatious manner of which they meant. However, he was stuck on the pillows and spiky hair. 

"Oh uh yeah they were on sale and yellow. I like sales and I happen to like yellow." His guest looked at him, sharp brown eyes studying him as they take off their glasses. "Yes, both are quiet nice-ah Elliott?" 

"Yes?" 

"Your hair?" 

He gasped, "R-Right sorry I'm a disaster uh just ah enjoy the pillows." With that, he zipped off to the back bedroom leaving his guest to wander. to which they did. Running a soft manicured hand over the spines of books Elliott had placed in order by the color gradient. "He's so odd." the silent guest murmured looking around the otherwise clean apartment. While they made their way around the room a lazy wiener dog stretched out of its bed trotting over to the newcomer.  
The guest chuckled bending down running a hand over the silk elongated creature. 

"Oh, hello long dog. Yes very long you are." a chuckle escaped the throat of the guest. "Whoa, He actually likes you." Elliott's guest looked back with a slight jump. "He...likes me? That is a surprise?" 

Elliott stuttered slightly, "N-Nothing against you or anything! He ah just hates people. Except me...most of the time. ... His name is Sausage or..Saucy." His cheeks flushed, the guest stood placing a hand on his cheek. 

"You're so cute when you are flustered." There was that tone again. "Ah-uh-ah-t-thanks." The two of them stared at one another for a moment, locked in one another's eyes, that was until the fire alarm went off and the dog began to bark. "Oh, shit, the Pork chops!" He dashed over to the charring meat quickly flipping them out of the pan. "oh, stupid, stupid, stupid Elliott!" Elliott fused at himself. As he looked around the totally not ready for a date apartment then back to the dinner that was either burnt or cold, he began to tear up. 

"Nei, Nei, Nei. Do not be upset. It is only a little charring on the sauce, see?" The guest gently took a knife scraping it off showing the tender meat below. "It is all good and I'd bet still flavorful...it reminds me of you." "I remind you of charred meat?" He was offended until his guest began to laugh. "No, No, well yes, But you put up this hard persona of being full of yourself. And...once one gets passed that you are a tender, flavorful person." 

Elliott Witt had never heard kinder words come out of someone's mouth. He pulled his guest close their foreheads touching. Saucy curling up at the feet exhausted from his protection of the house via barking at the loud pest. "Thank you...Bloodhound." 

Bloodhound smiled softly, they equally soft face scanning over his, "You're welcome, Elliott. Now, come come." "we're going to eat that?"  
"Of course, you labored over an amazing feast we are going to partake in and then..."  
"And then?"  
They shrugged, "Who knows, we have tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is my first miragehound Oneshot its not really my pairing but I also do like it. either way this started out as a gift for KittyMSmith. I refer to Bh as “the guest” for half the fic because I wanted them to be a mysterious person that’s dating Elliott....did it work? No? Is it the tags? probably the tags ;)


End file.
